Summer Camp
by misfitthree
Summary: What happens when Sakura goes to summer camp. And she's stuck there for TWO, LONG, WEEKS? Especially when Sasuke suddenly shows up? She's always thought he hated her, can these two weeks at camp change her mind?
1. Shopping yes!

Well today was boring as hell. Oh...and Sai was a pain in the ass. I guess that's why Ino likes him? Argh! She's so lucky, she's got someone to love and hold her. Sasuke's as cold and distant as ever...today in class we got paired up for a lesson review. We finished in 10 minutes, and never did anything but work. I wonder what I've done to make him try to stay away? I only wish I knew. I slowly get up from my thinking position on my bed, all the blood's rushed to my head. I grab a pair of sneakers, my wallet, and the keys to my car. I quickly tell my mom I'm going to the mall, then I jump in my truck.

My bubble-gum hair waves in the breeze, " It's so good to be free!" I say as I roll the window up again. When I reach the mall I pull the keys out of the ignition, hop out of the car, and ruffle my hair a bit. Then I push my wallet into my pocket and wander into the mall. I immediately feel at home when I smell the fast food, hear the blaring music, and see all of the familiar faces. I take a deep breath and smile. Then I wander into one of my favorite stores. American Eagle. I immediately walk over to the jeans, I ripped a hole in my old ones...it wouldn't have bothered me if it hadn't been on the butt of the jeans. Oh the joys of climbing trees...

It didn't take me long to find at least 7 pairs I liked, I grabbed the three I liked best and walked to the dressing rooms. I pulled off my shorts and pulled on a pair of extra-long faded jeans. I loved them. " Getting these." I said taking them off. I pulled on a pair of ripped jeans. There were holes in both the knees and one at mid thigh on the left leg. I loved these too, " Ok getting these." I tried on the last pair, they didn't fit very well, and when I was wearing them I miraculously didn't like them as much as I had on the wrack. When I walked out I noticed that there was a sale sign. " Ending of the School Year Sale!" it read, "50 of all items!" 'Wow...' I thought, I had good timing.

I walked over to the shirts and grabbed a few I liked, I knew my size so that wasn't an issue. Then I walked to the desk. Guess who was there?...Just kidding, it was Hinata! " Hinata!?" I asked surprised, " Sunner job or something?" I asked. She nodded shyly. I giggled and her reaction. Then I put my things on the counter, " I'll be buying these today." I said very seriously, causing her to laugh. She quickly ran them up, and gave me the price. I smiled and paid, then waved good bye as I left. Lugging two bags with me.

Then I went to my favorite sports store, I don't' remember the name, but I'll think of it eventually! I scanned through some of the wracks till I found what I was looking for. Ah ha! Soccer gear. I was going to a camp this summer, and they always gave us the last two days free. So I always brought along some soccer stuff to keep myself occupied. The reason they gave us the last two days free, is because it was a two week long camp. But it rocked, and was so much fun! Well I payed for all of the soccer stuff and wandered into my last store of the day, Old Navy. I couldn't believe it was the last week of school!!

Well I wandered into Old Navy, and walk over to the swimsuits. I easily find the two I like most. One of them is wine red with a black rose embroidered onto the top. The other is black with lime green head phones on the top, with a wire stopping at the hem, and then going down to a lime-green iPod on the bottom. I scanned through some of the other clothes and found a few other things I liked. I white and black dress, for some reason they always had a dance and the camp. Don't ask me why. Some good hiking shorts. Almost every day included some type of nature hike, and a good baseball cap. You NEVER want to not have a hat, because there are only rare occasions where the sun isn't shining so bright it will blind you.

So I pay for my things, and then walk back out to my truck my arms full with my new finds. I throw everything into the back seat, and put the key into the ignition. That's when I saw him, Sasuke was walking, hands stuffed into his pockets, out of the mall. He looked around cautiously as if he was trying not to be seen by someone. I blinked for a moment, and then the shock wore off. Why was I so surprised? He was just like every other normal human being, good grief. I started my truck and was on my way home again.

When I got home I unpacked all my stuff and modeled it for my mom and dad. Of course my dad was disapproving of both swimsuits, but my mom like the one with the iPod. I agreed with her. I smiled and started packing all of my stuff for camp. It started the week after school got out. We got out on Wednesday, so I would be leaving Monday morning for camp! I couldn't believe that I was going to be gone to two weeks! But in some strange why I was happy. I suddenly felt the urge to go outside and think. So I walked out and stood on the swing that my dad had made for me just last year, yea, yea, I"m too old. Deal with it.

I swung back and forth, bending my knees every once in a while. When I figured it was time I go back inside I jumped off of the swing. Only, I had a bad landing, and I did a somersault. " OW..." I moaned rubbing me head, which was now home to a large red bump. I groaned as I got up and went inside. Then I told my mom I wasn't hungry and would eat later. I walked to my room and flopped down onto the bed. " ugh..." I muttered as I shoved my face into my pillow. And with that small gesture I fell into a deep, deep, sleep.

I dreamt of what I good time I thought I was going to have at camp, in reality I couldn't wait to go. But in the dream, Sasuke was there. I could never imagine why he would ever be there so I figured this must be a nightmare. But much to my surprise it was a great dream, he asked me to dance with him and the camp night. Also, he wondered it he could play soccer against me on the last two days. When I suddenly woke up, I shook my head. There's no way that would ever happen. Then I flopped back down and stared at the ceiling. My Kat Loulou jumped up onto my stomach. I huffed as the wind got knocked out of me.

" Loulou..." I groaned, " You need to lose some serious weight..." I complained as she situated herself on top of my stomach. She moved up and down with the rise of my stomach as I took deep breaths. I sighed and threw my head back laughing, Loulou had her tongue sticking out and it looked like she was glaring at me. I put her out of my room after a few minutes and lay down on my bed. I grabbed my current book, "The Queen Geek Social Club" I had fallen in love with it. Every time my mom made me put it down, I felt like having a fit.! Well I couldn't do that, because I knew she'd permanently take the book away.

I read for about an hour and a half before I finally got tired and looked at the clock. It was only 9:30p.m. but I figured I should probably get to bed. So I pulled on a pair of boxers, and a baggy t-shirt and crawled under the covers on my bed. It was only a matter of minutes before I fell into another deep sleep. If I dreamt of anything, I can't remember it. When I woke up the next morning I felt very away, so I got up. When I looked at the clock I realized it was only 6:00, I didn't have to be at school till 8:15. I sighed, " Time for a shower I guess." I said grabbing a towel out of the bathroom on my way downstairs.

I jumped into the warm water with pleasure. It felt so nice when I got up, I wished that I could stay in there forever but I realized I couldn't when I hear my mom get up. So I jumped out of the shower quickly and dried off. Then I greeted my mom before wandering back to my room. I picked out my new torn jeans, and a t-shirt that said, " No Amount of Therapy Will Ever Make This Okay!" I loved this shirt to death. Then I pulled on a pair of converse.

It was seven 20 when I finally glanced at the clock again, I figured I might as well get there early. We were cleaning out our desks and lockers and doing all of those lovely things today, since the next day was the last day of school. I grabbed my messengers bag, and said good-bye to my parents even though all I got from my dad was a grunt. I grabbed my keys and started my truck. Then I was at school by seven thirty. It only took me ten minutes to get to school on a good day.

When I arrived I realized sadly that Sasuke was already there as well, I should've remembered he got here early. I liked him, I really did. But I couldn't stop getting the feeling like I was nothing but a bug to him. I sighed and sat down in my desk, not even a good morning. He never responded anyway.

A/N: God!! I can't stop writing!!! I hope you enjoy this one, it's about Sakura going away to camp if you hadn't already figured that out. Please review it! I think it's turned out really well!! Again REVIEW PLEASE!!


	2. Need A Lift?

Suddenly something unexpected happened, Sasuke got up and walked over to the desk I'd chosen this morning, grabbing his stuff and moving it as well. I looked up slowly. " Morning..." he grunted, he sounded annoyed. I raised an eyebrow, " If it's too annoying to say good morning, why'd you do it? You don't have to sit by me you know..." I muttered. He raised an eyebrow, then smirked. " That's not the attitude I remember from when you were twelve." he said. I grunted, " Yea, well I"m not twelve anymore...and I'm not a fangirl anymore..." I said. He chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

I reached down and messed with my high-tops. My hand brushed against his, he'd dropped his pencil. " Sorry..." I muttered. Then I pulled my jeans down. I leaned back in my chair and sighed, I could already tell today was going to be uneventful. And guess what? I was right! The remainder of the day, we cleaned and threw the dirty rags back and forth at everyone, and everything...ew...Well at the end of the day I waved to my friends and jogged to my truck. I climbed in and started giggling. The funniest thing that had happened, had happened to Sasuke.

Naruto and been juggling some dirty rags, he kinda threw one by accident...and it hit Sasuke square in the face. It was so gross! But the most hysterical thing ever, because then everyone started pelting Sasuke with their rags! My laughing continued as I started the truck. I pulled out of the parking lot slowly and drove home. I figured I would go swimming, because come on, we didn't have homework. So I pulled out my old camouflage one, two piece, and climbed into our pool. I started swimming laps then I got bored and lounged on one of the rafts in the pool.

Then, with out any warning, Naruto leaned over the fence, " Yo Sakura!" he said cheerfully. I almost fell out of my stupid chair into the water again. But I didn't, I refrained from pelting him with the football floating in the water, I thought that, that was very generous of me. " Hey Naruto, what's up?" I asked. He shrugged, " No much, I'm just so glad that schools almost over for the summer. I get to go to Basketball Camp this summer!" he said grinning. I laughed and said, " God you have noooo idea. I'm going to an outdoors camp. It's always really fun." I stated.

Naruto smiled, " Good at least you'll be having fun, unlike Teme!" he said. Then I heard in the background, " What about me Dobe?!" I giggled and tried not to full on laugh. Then Sasuke appeared, " What's the idiot telling you?" he demanded. " Nothing." I said, " Just that you're not going to any camps this summer." I stated. Sasuke glared and said, " Actually, I happed to be going to one. It's called, Home Away From Home." I fell out of my chair in the pool, and spat out the water when I surfaced again, " WHAT!?!?" I said freaking out.

Naruto laughed, " Sasuke-teme, you're gonna kill her!" My eyes were wide, he was going to the same camp as me!?!? God, I thought I was going to have fun!! I flopped down onto the pool deck, " That's the same camp I'm going to..." I said. I heard a chuckled. And then a splash as Naruto pushed Sasuke over the fence and into the pool. " Oh, you're so dead." he said leaping over the fence agian.

At this point, I was laughing my head off. I was rolling on the deck holding my stomach. I was also red in the face, and crying. After awhile I dried off and went inside. When I got in, I flopped down in front of the T.V. and clicked it to M.T.V. I didn't really pay attention to what was playing though. I soon got REALLY bored and decided that I would mess with my hair and paint my nails. I painted them black and straightened my hair. I spiked my bangs a little, then decided, ' It's summer, I'm gonna do something with my hair.' So I grabbed some old hair dye I'd used just about a month ago for someone in the school play. I put on a crappy shirt, and then gave my self streaks. After about an hour and a half, I was finally done with everything I needed to do.

I looked it over in the mirror, " Nice..." I murmured. I pulled out my cell and messaged all of my friends. I got replies back almost right away, they were all along the lines of, "Wow! Punk rocker much!?" to " OMG, it's awesome!! All the guys at camp are gonna drool over you!" I laughed when I read them. I put my phone and decided to show my mom. She loved it! But when dad saw...let's just say he wasn't exactly "calm" In fact, he kind of freaked out. But my mom came to the rescue and told him to suck it up!

I really love my mom, she's such a riot. I laughed at my dad's reaction, then wandered to my room. Then I lay down and turned on my stereo, Panic! At The Disco- But It's Better If You Do. I loved the band, so it was natural that I had the C.D. I was still surprised that Sasuke was going to the same camp I was. It was just too weird for my liking. Ok, no, it' wasn't THAT weird, but come on! I knew that all of his stupid freshmen fangirls would probably show up, and drool when we went canoeing, and wading, and just swimming in general. How sad...

I figured I should stop thinking about it, or it would just bother me. I wished that I could just forget about him! But the thing was...that wasn't happening any time soon. I knew that, but I wished it wasn't true. Then the phone rang, I picked it up. " Hello?" I asked. There was a pause, " Sakura?" some one asked, it was Sasuke. " This is her, what do you need?" I asked. He let out a heavy sigh then said, " I was wondering if we could car pool, on the way to camp, so that way I wouldn't have to go with Itachi..." he said. I snickered at the thought of him sitting in the car, driving with his brother...for two hours.

I took a deep breath then said, " Sure, you can ride with me, but I"m driving." I swear I could see his expression. Twitching too...I waited for a comment none came. So I just said that I had to go, we both said our good-byes and I hung up. The rest of the week and weekend went by slowly, way to slowly for my taste. When Monday finally came I got up early and finished my packing. I had to leave at noon, so I wanted to be ready. I called Sasuke around 11:00. He said he was ready when I was so, I said I'd come and pick him up around 11:30.

So I threw my stuff into the truck and drove to Sasuke's house, I wasn't going inside. Itachi would just tease me, so I honked about 5 times. He looked out his window and called, " Just come in! I'm just finishing lunch. " I looked like I'd been slapped, " No way!" I yelled, " Your brother will just tease me!" He rolled his eyes and within 5 minutes threw his stuff into my truck and sat down next to me. I laughed and said, " See? Wasn't that hard." He rolled his eyes and sighed. I laughed, " You like Green Day?" I asked. He nodded, I turned on my C.D.

The drive was pretty boring except when I would occasionally sing along, then Sasuke would tease me. When we got there I threw his stuff at him, grabbed my own and threw it over my shoulder working my way towards the main building where you signed in. The boy who was signing everyone in looked up, " Oh! Hey Sakura!" he greeted. " Hey Misho!" I said back. I heard Sasuke come up behind me. " oh...who's this?" Misho asked. " hmm? Oh this is Sasuke, he's a friend, he needed a ride." I said.

"Ah!" Misho replied, " Ok." Then he signed us in and told both of us our cabins. It turns out, I was the only girl so far, so I would either be bunking with the girl counselors. Or if they didn't want to share, I would have to go with the guys. I figured even if I had to bunk with some of the guys I'd just wear what I normally did. I shrugged when he told me this. I figured it wouldn't kill me, because I found out that the girl counselors had 'mysteriously' not shown up. I followed Sasuke to his bunk and said, " If I'm sharing a bunk with guys, I'm sharing with you too."

When I walked in all of the guys stopped talking. I glared, " What?! Are you cave men, girls do exist you know!!" I snapped and threw my stuff onto one of the empty top bunks. Then I pulled off my shirt and grabbed a tank-top. It didn't really bother me changing in front of them. If they tried anything I could beat them to a bloody pulp. I was a black belt after all. I quickly changed then grabbed my soccer ball and walked out of the cabin. Sasuke was blushing, what a dork.

I started dribbling it slowly down to the field I always played in and when I got there I stopped and started bouncing it on my head. I found out later that day that there were at least 10 other girls there. But I'd already chosen a bunk so I figured, screw that. I went to the opening ceremony and they announce that each cabin would be your group. I twitched, great stuck with the guys. Oh, well. They also said, that if they guys set foot in the girls cabin without permission they would die. And there was only one girl who had permission in the guys cabin. They read my name, " Yo." I said.

Immediately all of the girls started whispering. I sighed and turned around, " If you've got something to say, say it to my face. If not shut up!" I said, annoyed. The immediately shut up. I snickered, " Wusses.." I whispered. Yea, I know that I like A LOT of girly things. But I've got a tough side. And it comes out a lot when I'm at camp. So be prepared.


	3. Guys Are Assholes!

The next day at we got together in our groups. I hated everyone in mine...and YES I DO mean Sasuke. He found one of his old friends was in our group...he's acting like an asshole. I met where we were supposed to at the old picnic table by the boys cabins. I was wearing a baseball cap, hiking boots, khaki shorts, and a tanktop. Oh...and not to mention tons, and tons of sun screen. My hair was back in a bouncy pony-tail that stuck out from the back of my cap like a stop sign...my hair just HAD to be pink...I glared at all of the boys as they stared at me. I was so regretting giving him a ride...he didn't deserve it.

Then the counselor finally showed up, he said, " Hi, My names Deidara, I'll be your counselor for the next two weeks."I groaned, even my COUNSELOR was a boy!! Couldn't I catch a break!?!? Deidara told us that if they weren't already in swimsuits that we should go change, because we 'd be going canoeing after their hike. I jogged back to my cabin and flung open the door, hitting some of my cabin mates in the face. Oops...I jumped up onto my bunk and started digging threw my bag for one of my swim suits. I came up with my iPod one first. I smiled and flew into the bathroom before the guys could.

I quickly changed then put on the same thing as before. I walked back out to the table, I was the first one back. Deidara laughed, " Must suck being with all boys huh?" he asked. I groaned and rolled my eyes, " You have NO idea..." I muttered. He snickered. I glared at him and threw my boot at his face, " Shut up..." I said collecting my shoe and shoving it back onto my foot again. It was then that I noticed the picnic table I was sitting on. For some reason I decided to focus on it. It was a deep brown color, and had scraps and cuts deep into the wood.

I focused on the table for a while until one of the stupid boys pushed me off backwards, leaving me in a yoga like position with my legs back over my head. I flipped forward and again chucked one of my boots at his head, it hit him square in the face and he fell backwards holding his nose, I glared. " Serves you right you stupid jerk!" I muttered. Then I pulled on my boot again, for the second time. Deidara sighed heavily. " Okay...let's get on with the hike..." he said.

So soon we were on the trail, I don't even remember what it's called. But we walked for a while, I was in the very front ignoring the oblivious whispering about my butt. I was trying to stay calm...but much to my dismay it wasn't working too well. I sighed and then turned around screaming, " If you're gonna stare at my freaking butt at least do it in a less obvious manner!! AND STOP WHISPERING!!!!" They all flinched back, including Sasuke. I'd forgotten all about him. I sighed and went back to the trail shoving my hands into my short pockets. Soon we reached a log which had fallen across a small creek.

The water wasn't that deep so I figured if I fell I'd be okay, so I hopped onto the log flung out my arms and ran across it pretending to be an airplane. When I reached the other side I collapsed into a fit of giggles. I saw Sasuke looking at me like I was crazy...but then? He shrugged and did the exact same thing. Only he tripped at the very end and fell on me...

I twitched for a moment while he did the same then we both freaked out and pushed each other away screaming, " WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING!?!?!?" then we both glared and said, " YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING EITHER!!!!!!!" Then I sighed and said, " This is pointless." He glared then said, " I have to agree with you, though it was obviously your fault, you must have been enjoying it..." he muttered. I glared and then made a straggling motion with my hands when he turned around. " You jerk..." I muttered. He smirked and said, " I take that as a compliment."

I glared then continued walking down the trail until one of the other groups showed up. The reason I know one of the other groups showed up, is because a ditzy blonde, in very short, shorts fell on me, while she rolled down the hill. I twitched then screamed, " GET OFF OF ME YOU IDIOT!!!" Then I got up and saw it was Ino, my sworn enemy. She looked drunk...

She hiccuped and said, " Wa-hic-tch where you're go-hic-ing..." I sighed and said, " Which one of you guys is taking the drunk blonde back to camp?" One of the guys volunteered so I pushed her towards him and off they went. I continued walking and the other boys came up as well. Deidara walked next to me and pointed to where we'd be turning to get to the river where we'd be canoeing. I nodded and turned where I needed to. So I got to the canoes and saw a truck so I knew Deidara wouldn't be going with us. So I pulled off my tank-top and my boots and threw them in the back of his truck.

Then the other boys showed up, I was standing there with a paddle resting on my shoulder and getting started dragging a canoe to the river. Deidara paired us up, and of course I was with Sasuke. So he pulled off his shirt and his shoes and helped me drag the stupid thing to the river. Deidara told us to go under three bridges, and when they saw the truck, to stop. We both nodded, and slid into the river. So then we both started paddling, and he said he liked my swimsuit. I wasn't sure if I should smack him or say thank-you. So I just stayed silent.

Suddenly we both ran into a tree and I got knocked into him, and we both fell out of the boat and onto a sand bank. But you wanna know what the best part about this was? When I fell on him, I ended up kissing him. He was sitting there staring at me and I was blushing so instead of facing him, I swam after the boat, which had gotten caught on a sand bank. I managed to pull it back into the river and he'd swum to where I was holding it. So we both climbed back in and started going again. We hadn't even reached the first bridge yet, and no one had passed us either. I sighed, it was right about now I wished I'd gotten a summer job like my dad suggested.

Sasuke was behind me and muttering to himself. I rolled my eyes, " Stop talking to yourself, people will think your crazy." he muttered something else before shutting up. I snickered to myself. Finally we crossed under the first bridge. Still no one had caught up to us, even with our little, ahem, set back. I was still blushing about that. Even though he couldn't see. I started singing to myself. " Just a little bit stronger, just a little bit wiser, just a little less needy and maybe I'd get there..." and continued singing to myself. Before I knew it we were just crossing under the third bridge, and Deidara was wading out to help us stop.

'That was fast...' I thought. Then I hopped out and helped Deidara with the canoe. He said we were gonna mess around in the river for a while. So I immediately splashed him then swam in the other direction. I laughed as he chased me and I kicked water in his face again. He glared, and then Sasuke splashed me so I chased him, and we were all chasing each other. Then one of the other groups showed up, but I ignored them and kept kicking water in Sasuke's face. Then I frog jumped on my head, and I screamed because it had scared me. I mean come on! Wouldn't you be scared to if a green, slimy, thing that looked like a giant bugger jumped on your head!?

Sasuke fell over laughing in the water, so I grabbed him and put the frog down his shorts. He screamed like a girl and I laughed. Then he glared and grabbed me around the waist, " Put me down!!!" I shrieked, I didn't mind when my friends did this, but I didn't want him doing it!! So I grabbed his hair and started pulling on it, and freaking out and telling him to let go, but his grip just got tighter, and I pulled on his hair harder. Then finally he let go and dropped me into a really deep area, and I screamed because I'd stepped on a turtle, and it bit me. So I hopped over to a sand-bank to make sure it wasn't bleeding. It wasn't.

I smacked him and said, " You made me step on a turtle you jerk..." he stared for a moment then smirk. " Oops..." he said sarcastically. I smacked him again. Then I walked over and lay down on a sand bank and started making sand angels. My shorts were practically drenched so I went over to the side of the river and pulled the off. Leaving me in only my swimsuit. Then I waded out into the deep water and went all the way under, I forgot about my baseball cap and it started floating away. I swam after it as fast as I could, but then someone else grabbed it. It was someone from another group, I could see a counselor not too far off.

He held my hat, and put it on his head backwards. " So what's your name?" he asked sickly sweet. I glared and said, " I don't need my hat back that badly..." then I turned and swam back the other way. I greeted by Sasuke grabbing me again, " This is for smacking me!!" he said. Throwing me onto his back and swinging me around in circles. " Ahh!!" I screamed and beat him repeatedly over the head. " Ow!" he said dropping me. I landed with a splash in the water. " Ouch..." I said groaning. He glared then waded off to his friends muttering to himself. " People are gonna think you're crazy!!" I called after him.

But instead of smirking, he flipped me off! I chased after him and tackled him, " You do not flip me off you asshole!!" I screamed pulled at his hair and punching him in the back. " No!! You don't!!!!" I yelled again. Finally Deidara grabbed me off of his back, my face was bright red with anger. " Sasuke, not rude hand gestures, Sakura, not tackling and name calling." he said. I glared and then smacked Sasuke again walking off through the water to the other side of the river.

A/N: Well I hope you like this chapter! The reason I decided to pick on the boys is because some ones I know were being jerks!! Sorry to those of you who like Ino, but I don't really like her that much! Sorry!!! So please don't bash me because of that one little scene!! Hope you like, and please review!!!


	4. Down At The Dock

So there I sat on the other side of the river, by myself. God this sucks…..I sighed to myself as I stared back at all the guys dunking eachother and pushing eachother into the river. I flopped onto a sand back and started muttering to myself about how unfair it was that I got stuck with all boys. Suddenly there was a boy loming over me like a giant. I screamed," Ah! What?!" I said freaking out. He chuckled, " You were by yourself, the Sasuke kid wanted me to ask you if you wanted to hang out with us?" he said. I blinked, "Did he really ask that?" The other boy laughed, " yea…but I wasn't supposed to say it was him who wanted to know…" he said guiltily.

I laughed, " Sure…..why not?" I said standing up. He smiled, " Name's Haku." I smiled, " Nice to meet you!" I said enthusiastically. Then we walked over to where the other guys were. " Okay baka, I'm here what'd you want?!" I barked pretending that it was a great effort for me to even be talking to him. He twitched, " I just thought that you looked lonely!!" he defended. I burst into laughter, " I was joking!! Stop being so uptight!!" I said between gasps. Then I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards me before pushing him back and into the water. He twitched, " okay…..that wasn't fair….." he muttered. I smirked, " Who ever said that I was fair???" I ranted.

Sasuke just glared at me. I smiled widely. " So what were you guys doing before you invited lonely ol' me over?" I asked innocently. He twitched, " Well…..we were actually planning on kiddnapping you and throwing you in a deep spot in the river…" I grew red, " Wha…" he cut me off. " But Deidara over-heard us…..he told us he'd have us sent home if we did…." He muttered. I laughed my head off, " I was your ride here!!" I said trying hard not to cry. He grabbed my arms, " I realize that!!" he complained. Then I winced, " Hey….that hurts….." I said trying to pull out of his grasp. His eyes widened and he blinked at me. " oh! Sorry!!" he said before quickly letting go.

I rubbed my arm where a red mark now resided. He looked guilty, " Sorry…..I didn't mean to hold your arm so tightly…" Then he looked away. I smiled in forgivness, " Don't worry about it really! I've gotten into worse trouble and gotten more then just a little bruised…" I said the stupid thing was starting to turn black and blue. I laughed, " See? Just a bruise." He still looked guilty, so I grabbed him and tackled him into the water, " Even if you're being a jerk I can still forgive you ya know?" I said. He smiled sheepishly. So I got off and then ran over to another sand bank, where I stopped in shock and then called them all over, " Guys!! Get over here!!!" I called. They all looked at each other then ran over. I was sitting on the ground looking at a small turtle. " Isn't it cute?" I said.

A few of the guys groaned and I said, " Shut up!! The only reason I'm saying is because I've got a turtle back at home too…" They all looked at me funny. " hey!! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't deal with reptiles!!" I said picking the small thing up. It immediately curled up inside it's shell. I laughed light heartedly at the poor little thing. " It's okay….these guys scare me too!" I whispered. The turtled somewhat came out of it's shell and I immediately started to laugh. " The turtle agree's with me guys!!! It thinks you're scary!!" Then one of them pushed me into the river. " You jerk!!" I yelled. Then I took the turtle and said, " Come on Chibi…..let's get away from the jerky guys…." The turtle was all the way out of it's shell now. So we walked up stream and I was getting ready to walk up the bank when a boy jumped from the bank screaming and into the river. I screamed, " Ahhhh!!!!!" Then I fell still holding my precious turtle.

When I looked back the boy was talking to Sasuke and Sasuke was glaring at him. 'does he know him???' I thought. So I put Chibi on my head and walked over to them, " Sasuke? Do you know this jerk??" I asked. Sasuke nodded stiffly. The boy turned around and I saw who it was, " Kiba!?!?!?" I screamed. Kibe got right up in my face, " Got a problem Haruno??" he asked hottly. I twitched, " Yes as a matter of fact I do!" I said brightly. Then I took a breath and screamed, " IT'S YOU!!!" he fell backwards. " YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SCREAM!!!" he shouted. I glared then stomped over to the bank to put on my shorts and shoes.

When I reached the back I put on my shoes, and grabbed my towel to dry off. I put down Chibi, " Go on….sorry, but I can't take you with me…." I said. The turtle almost sad, but crawled of into the river and swam away. I smiled and finished drying off. Then I grabbed my shorts and pulled them on over my swimsuit. I slowly walked to Deidara's truck and climbed into the back. I dug threw the other shirts and finally found mine. I slipped it over my head and sighed. Then I hopped out of the back and asked, " So how long are we gonna be here senpai??" Deidara sighed, " Not too much longer. Since it looks like the camp next door is heading this way…." He muttered

I looked up, indeed it looked like a whole group of others were headed this way. I smiled, " Well that sucks…." Even though in truth I couldn't be happier, I tried to look disappointed. Deidara rolled his eyes, " Hardy har, Haruno…you may be a good actress but we all know that you don't wanna be in the line of fire for all of this testosterone. I smiled, " now why would you think that?" I said innocently. Deidara then called all of the other boys in, " C'mon guys!! We're heading back, come help us with the canoes!!" He called as he walked up to his truck and started heaving them in. I blushed, his hair was wet and he was very cute….He looked back and saw me blushing, " I'm too old for you, you're in what?...9th, 10th? I'm in my first year of college already." He said before throwing another canoe into his truck.

" I wasn't even thinking anything like that!!!" I defended. He just snorted as the other boys started to help him with the canoes. I was still red, but now from anger, " jerk…." I muttered to myself. One of the boys grabbed me from behind, " Besides…thought you were already the Uchiha's property?" they purred. I turned cherry red as their hot breath hit my neck, " I'm no one's property!! Where did you hear that??" I hissed. The boy let go and said, " From him…" I twitched, " Yea well…..he wishes!!" I spat. The boy laughed, " Yea, I'm sure a LOT of boys do…" he said as he turned to help with the last of the canoes. I was shaking with anger by now. I then screamed, " SASUKE!?!?!" I saw him turn around slowly his eyes wide, " uh…..yes?" he asked nervously. " GET OVER HERE NOW!!!" I screamed. He walked over taking very small steps. " Yes?" he stuttered. " I'm your property?!?!?" I hissed.

He slowly started to back away and I started chasing him as he ran, " you're not going to get away that easily!!! I play soccer remember!?!?" I screamed as I tackled him to the ground. " If you play soccer how come you can tackle people so well??" was the muffled response I got. I pressed his face deeper into the sand, " From playing football with my guy friends, now stop changing the sugject!! I'm your property?" I said dryly. He coughed and pushed me off, " It was just a joke!! Besides…you wish you were…." He muttered. I twitched, " I'M NOT THE SAME CRAZED FAN-GIRL I WAS WHEN I WAS 12!!! YOU NEED TO LEARN THAT!!!!!" I said slapping him.

Then I stomped off and crawled into the front seat off Deidara's truck. " Can we go please??" I spat. He flinched back, " As soon as Sasuke gets in the car then yea…" he said. Sasuke slowly crawled into the back seat. Then Deidara drove off. I was fuming the entire way back to the camp. I was sooo beyond pissed at this point, I mean. His property!!! I wasn't some hunk of meat he could just claim as his, was he a cave man or something!?!? I was trying to calm down but it really wasn't working too well. I sighed as we reached the main camp.

Deidara let us all out and said, " you've got 2 hours free time before I tell you what we're going to do next." Then he drove off. I sighed and started walking back to the cabin. When I reached it I threw open the door and grabbed my camera off of the bed. I took about 2 pictures of each off the guys in my cabin. Then I took like 10 of Sasuke as his punishment for calling me his property. Then I walked around camp looking for other cool things to take pictures off. Soon I found some of the other campers. They were all crowed around Ino….who still looked very drunk. She was explaining to them what I'd done to her. I twitched, " Stop twisting the story Pig…" I muttered as I walked past.

One of the boys called, " You can't call her that!" then I turned around grinning. " You wanna bet? Ino Pig, Ino Pig, Ino Pig!! See it's not that hard.." I said as I started walking again. I went to the small pond and sat on the dock. I took some pictures of the surrounding trees and some of the girls on the bank just sitting and talking. I figured these would make some good scrap book pages. I couldn't wait to show my mom!! Then someone plopped down next to me and lay down. I looked over and saw Deidara. " Why aren't you hanging out with your other friends??" I asked. He sighed, " None of them have finished their activities and you're more fun to hang out with then the other annoying boys in our group. You taking pictures??" he asked. I looked down at my camera, " Oh…yea." I said. "Can I see?" he asked holding out his hand. I pulled it off from around my neck and put it in his hand. " Ah….no pictures of your handsome counselor??" he joked. " I can change that." I said grabbing back my camera. I took a few of him making faces. Then I got really inspired. I told him to stand in front of then tree by the pond. He gave me a weird look but abliged.

He looked really cute in what he was wearing. He was in a white botton down short sleeve, and in a pair of camoflage shorts. Oh….and to make it better? The shirt was unbottoned!! Yea yea…I'm horrible. I hand him stand there and then I took about 5 pictures of him just standing there, leaning on the tree. His hair was still wet and hanging in his face. Then he came over and sat by me again. He looked so lazy, and tired. I laughed, " What're you laughing at??" he asked. I sighed, " You….you look so lazy." I said. He smacked my playfully. " Yea well…..with a group like you guys can you blame me?" he asked.

I laughed again, " No I guess not…." Then he grabbed me and hugged me around the shoulders. " You're kind of a strange girl. All the ones I know would be freaking out right now, and none of the ones I know are as comfortable around guys as you are." I smiled and put my hands on his arms, " Yea….well growing up with the stupid boys I have…you get used to it…" I said jokingly. Then he let go and I sat back where I originally was. He smiled then lay down on the dock. Soon enough, a few of the boys from our group had come over to where we were. " Looks like we've got ourselves a couple!!" one of them chanted. I turned around and shot him a death glare, " Oh….I'm being glared at. I'm so scared!!" he said.

I got up and brushed myself off. " You have no idea how dead you are!!" I said as I handed my camera to Deidara and took off after the boy. The one thing I hadn't noticed is that while I was chacing the boy Deidara was taking pictures. I wouldn't know this until I looked at them later that night. When I finally chaced them off I was bright red. Then I smiled over at Deidara who took a picture. I laughed and grabbed at my camera, " Don't take pictures of me you dork!!" I said as I took it back. I had a feeling that camp was actually going to be very fun this year.

A/N: I'm having such a good time writing this one. I hope that you guys are having a good time reading it!! God with all this I wish I could put illustrations!! Gah I wish I could draw!! sobs TT oh well! I hope you like it, PLEASE REVIEW!!


	5. The Skit

I sat there with Deidara for about 30 minutes before I said I was going to take a shower. As I was walking off he called, " Make sure you lock the door!!" I laughed and said, " Way ahead of you!!" Then I turned and kept walking. Then I started humming to myself, I had thought that Deidara was going to be a jerk!! Boy was I glad that I was wrong. So I walked into the cabin where a few of the boys that were there whistled I ignored them for once instead of throwing something. I walked into the bathroom and made sure no one was there, then I got undressed and hopped into the shower, the water was so cold and it felt really good!!

When I was done I walked out with a towel in my hands drying my hair. But Deidara was standing there. I blushed, " umm…..yes Deidara?" I asked sheepishly. He smiled, " It's almost time for the next activity, I didn't figure you'd wanna be left behind." He said. I rolled my eyes, " It's a matter of opinion I suppose…." I said. He laughed. " So what's the next activity anyways?" I asked as I pulled on my sneakers. He smiled, " Well…..we've gotta put on a skit.." he said. I raised my eyebrows. " About what exactly??" I asked. He shrugged, " We havent' decided yet…" He said.

I smiled, " Okay then!" so I walked out with Deidara to the picnic table where the rest of the boys were lazily waiting. I stared at Sasuke for a moment taking in his expression. It was dark, angry almost, he was glaring very intensly at Deidara. I shrugged but wondered what Deidara could've done that was so horrible. I sighed….oh well, boys will be boys. I had no clue what these guys were thinking up for a skit though. In fact I was kind of worried. I sat there on the picnic table next to Sasuke. Then one of the boys randomly said, " We should have a love triangle thing….or something…" he said lazily.

All the other boys gave him weird looks. He glared, " One, I got nothing else. Two, I bet none of the other groups would think of something like that." He said. Deidara nodded, " yes….but we've only got one girl. Sakura. And which boys would be in love with her?" he said. Almost half of the boys fell off of the table. I giggled, " I know, I know. I'm just too cute for you…" I said sighing pretending I was in denial. Sasuke snorted, " You wish…" I glared. " Yea…… I know you do…." I said. He glared at me then said, " That didn't make sence…." I twitched. " What's your point?" He rolled his eyes and I pushed him off of the table.

"Hey!!" he complained. I stuck out my tongue. " You weren't paying attention! It's your own fault, Mr. I'm Too Cool For Anybody Else!!" I mocked. Deidara finally cute in and said, " As I was saying, Sakura would obviously have to be the thegirl….but which two boys would form the triange?" Sasuke smirked, " Since she's to _cute_for anyone else. I'll be the first boy.." he mocked me. I snorted, " Too bad…I was hoping I'd get someone more handsome." I said sticking my nose in the air. " If it rains you're going to drown…" he muttered. I glared, " Yea….well at least I was just doing it as a joke, that's how you act every day!!" I bit back. He twitched, " Only because I want my stupid fan-girls to leave me alone!" he said. " Yea well!! Maybe if you didn't act like that they wouldn't try so hard!!" I yelled. " At least I have a fan-club!! No one pays attention to you!!" he yelled. That did it, I stared at him my face completely blank of expression. I couldn't hide the shock I was feeling. I thought that he was my friend!? Not a close friend obviously, but a friend no less!!

I got up from the table, went right up in front of him and screamed, " YEA WELL!? I DON'T HAVE ONE BECAUSE I DON'T PRANCE AROUND SCHOOL LIKE AN ASS-HOLE WITH A GOD COMPLEX!!" then I did something I never would've done to him in a million years. I slapped him, with all the strength I could find, I slapped him. I had tears threatening to fall from my eyes as I ran back to the cabin. That was it, I'd had it, I was leaving!! I had my truck I didn't need anyone to drive me, so I was gone!! I shouldn't have even come this year!! I was so hurt I couldn't describe it. I started to shoove my things back into my bag when the door opened to the cabin, " Don't even try to apologize!! I'm not forgiving you!!" I shrieked. I sounded like a banshee….god….

I heard a sigh then I turned around, it was only Deidara, " You don't have to forgive me….I haven't done anything yet." He said walking forwards. I slumped on the floor, " Just go away…" I said helplessly. He knelt down in front of me, " Hey? Don't worry about him, he's being a jerk ignore him. I'm sure he's gonna feel that slap any minute now." Just as he said that I heard a very loud, " OW!!!!" come from the picnic table. I smiled and snickered a little, " Serves him right….jerk…" I muttered. Deidara laughed, " C'mon…I'll let you punch him in the skit or something like that." He said helping me up. I giggled, " Okay……I'll hold you to that."

I sighed as we both made our way back to the picnic table. Sasuke was holding his cheek, which was red and was starting to swell. My guess was that it would be bruised the next day. I hoped that it did….he'd deserve it. So we sat down and discussed what we'd be doing. We decided that we'd do a skit about how it didn't matter if you were a boy or a girl, you could be strong. Of course, this included martial arts…..and I got to beat up Sasuke. I grinned when we decided this. He just glared and said, " Even if you do get to 'beat me up' I'd win if it wasn't a skit." I just rolled my eyes.

So when It was time for the skit I was wearing baggy sweat-pants, a tanktop and my feet and hands were wrapped in bangages. No one knew what we were going to do. So where Deidara came out and explained all of the girls cheered. Even Ino said, " C'mon Forehead!!" I wasn't sure if it was a compliment or not….but that's what I took it as. So we started the skit it was along the lines of Sasuke and I getting into a fight and our martial arts class about if guys were better then girls. I sighed, " It doesn't really matter….." I said. He laughed, " Yea it does! Because it's obvious boys are better! I challenge you to a duel to see who can win." He said. I sighed then got into a fighting stance, in reality this had really happened before. He and I were both in the same martial arts class….and we'd gotten into a fight over this…it was kind of funny.

He also got into a fighting stance, and we both started to fight. In the end I had him pinned to the ground. He was glaring and I was smiling. In the end we both stood up and shook hands. Then he started pulling me closer to him, 'Wait? What's he doing, this isn't what we had rehersed!' I was freaking out. Suddenly he kissed me, " You're mine…..remember that…..I already know how strong you are…" he whispered. I blushed, " What do you mean….I'm not with anyone else…." I murmured. He shook his head, " You'll find out…." He said. Then we both bowed and left the stage with the other campers applauding…except the girls that is….

At the very end I saw Deidara pull Sasuke aside, " What was that? We didn't tell you to do that." He hissed. Sasuke smirked, " Well then maybe you'll stay away from her." He said pushing away. I blushed hearing their short conversation. They both turned and looked at me and I walked up slowly pretending I hadn't been there. " That was a pretty good skit wouldn't you say?" I said smiling. Deidara twitched, " yea…it was pretty good. For him…" he muttered. Sasuke smacked him. I giggled, " You two were telling me not to be violent, now it's your turn!!" I said laughing.

I looked out the window of the building, " wow….it's already dark…." I murmured. We all sat down and watched the remainder of the skits. They were all hilarious and I ended up clutching my side it hurt so much for most of them. When we were done watching the skits I looked at Deidara, " So…now what??" I asked. He stared straight ahead, " Well…..our group was voted best skit….so we get to stay up as late as we want." I stared, that had never happed before. Weird. So we all went back to the cabin and I grabbed my pajamas. I was going to go into the bathroom to change but one of the stupid boys blocked my path. " Can I help you?" I asked irritated. He broke into a grin, " Well….no. But Haku's kinda sick. I don't think you wanna go in there." My eye twitched, I hated boys. But right now I felt really bad for Haku…he must've eatten too much at dinner.

I glared then went back to my bunk and sat there. " Then I'll wait." I said indignantly. He stared at me, " But I thought you needed to change." He said. " Yea, I do. But I'm not changing in front of you idiots!! You saw me in my swim suit, and even that was an effort for me not to smack you!!" I snapped. He recoiled. " Thank you…" I muttered. Soon Haku came out of the bathroom looking pale. "Oh…Haku did you eat too much?" I asked as I helped him to his bunk. He nodded. I sighed, " Just don't grumble too much tonight. I sleep right above you remember?" I said jokingly. He looked guilty, " I'll try not to." I drew back in shock. " It was just a joke Haku!! Don't worry it's not your fault if your stomachs being blecky!!"

(A/N: yes I realize that isn't a word….but I'm writing the story and I'm putting in weird vocabulary!!)

So after I comforted Haku for a while I went to the bathroom to change. I went in a pulled off my other clothes from the skit. Ipulled on a pair of plaid pajama bottoms, and a very baggy t-shirt. Yea, yea, I'm very creative. Then I walked back out to see all of the guys sitting in a circle. " uh….What're we doing??" I asked, confusedly. They all grinned deviously. Haku looked green, which just made him look like the Grinch. Deidara grinned, " We all voted to play truth or dare!!" he said smiling. I twitched, " And I wasn't included in this vote!?!?" I said. They all looked at eachother and then shook their heads.

I sighed and sat down in the circle next to Haku, " So who's going first??" I asked. They all grinned, " You." They said in unison. I twitched again. Then one of the boys, I think his name was Kyto, turned to me and said, " Truth or Dare." I sighed, " Dare." I said simply. He smiled, " I dare you to make out with Sasuke." I turned bright red, " W-W-What!?!?!?" I said clearly freaking out. He just nodded his head. I looked over to Sasuke, he looked emotionless as always. I inched close to him still blushing, and slowly our lips met. I was still blushing severly, after about 5 mintes I broke for air and said, " You were supposed to tell us to stop!!" I said. They were all just staring at us. I looked at Sasuke, he looked a bit flushed, but otherwise still emotionless.

I raised an eyebrow, " I give up….uh….Deidara, truth or dare." I said. He looked thoughtful for a moment, " Truth." I thought, making strange faces and messing with my hair. "uh…..Who do you think is the cutest teacher at you college." " That's easy, Kurenai-sensai." We all stared at him then our faces turned pale, " Asuma's gonna kill you!!" we all said in unison. He sighed, " You're all hopeless…" We all just made faces then he said, " Sasuke, truth or dare." Sasuke glared, " Truth…" he muttered. Deidara thought, " Did you enjo-" Sasuke glared, " No, Haku truth or dare…." We all looked at him strangely but then just looked at Haku. Haku blinked, " uh…Truth?" he said unsure.

Deidara smiled, " hm……Well. Do you think….that Sakura's cute?" Haku blinked, " Yes…" he said. I sat there, "Thank you Haku!" I said smiling brightly. I was still messing with my hair and wondering if anyone like the black streaks in it. Then I finally sighed and said, " This is boring, I'm going to bed." I said then I crawled up into my bunk and crawled into my sleeping-bag. " Hope you guys enjoy your game!!" I said before going to sleep. In the morning I got up and walked into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror expecting the worse, but there was nothing wrong. With my hair or my face. I blinked, " That's just weird….." I said to myself. Then I brushed my teeth and washed my face and did everything else I thought I should do. Then I walked out, all the other boys were still asleep. So I decided to go on a walk. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a tee, and pulled on my schook sweat-shirt over that. The Konoha Foxes…I never got why they choose foxes. But that's besides the point!

So I got up and walked out of the cabin, then I heard someone singing. But the part that surprised me the most, was that it sounded like a boy. I walked a while, and it sounded like it was getting closer. I finally reached the small pond dock. Where I saw a boy standing with his hands stuffed into his pockets, and sure enough. He was singing. I stared at the back of his head for a moment, then I recognised the song he was singing. Never Too Late, by three days grace. Wow….I never knew that any guys here at camp could sing. Then he turned around, my eyes widened. It was Sasuke! When he saw me his eyes grew, but then he started walking towards me. I tried to back up and run, but there was a tree, I was trapped.

When he finally got to me he said, " How much did you hear?" I blinked, " uh….Just the ending of the song…" I stuttered out. He sighed, " Good…" he muttered. I looked up at him, " It sounded really good though…" he stared at me, then started walking away, " Sure it did…." When he was a good distance away I went and sat on the dock and started to sing myself, " Am I not pretty enough, is my heart too broken? Do I cry too much, am I too outspoken? Don't I make you laugh? Should I try it harder…why do you see right through me?" then I hummed the beat for a while, " I live…I breathe, I let it rain on me. I sleep I wake, I try hard not to break. I crave, I love, I've waited long enough, I try as hard as I can….Am I not pretty enough, is my heart to broken? Do I cry too much, am I too outspoken? Don't I make you laugh….should I try it harder….why to you see right through me??"

At that moment….that's how I felt, that now matter what I did to impress him, or just to be his friend. He would always see right through me…


	6. The Rock Wall Chicken Out Or Not Pt1

I sat on the dock for a long while, then figured I should get back to my cabin. When I reached it Sasuke was sitting on the porch a pained expression on his face. I simply walked on by, I didn't want to bother after all, right? I walked in and then changed since it was getting warmer. I put on a pair of khaki shorts, and a black tank-top. I also put on a baseball cap, I felt like hiding my face for a while. How sad. Then I pulled on my sneakers and plopped down on the stairs a little below the porch. I pulled my cap down over my face and leaned against the railing.

(A/N: I had to do this because one of the boys in my school almost always does this on field trips, he'll pull his hat down over his face then go to sleep. It's really funny.)

So I sat there then someone coughed, I grunted then looked up annoyed. It was Deidara, " We're leaving." He said. I nodded and hopped up. Then I sighed and started jogging towards the main building. I didn't feel like talking, or waiting for anyone right then. When I reached the main building I sat down in the very back and waited to be called for breakfast. I couldn't believe I'd been here almost a week already. Time flies I guess. But anyway, I got called for breakfast and walked up to the line glummly. Breakfast was bacon and eggs, and some toast. It was good. I sat by myself for the most part, until Deidara came over to interigate me that is. Groan.

I glared and said, " I'm fine, now go away." He twitched and I still just glared. I sighed then got up and walked over to sit with the other guys. Then I smirked I got up and leaned down over Sasuke, breathing down his neck. " It's not too late, it's never too late…" I whispered then walked off to the bathroom. I sat on the sink top and hummed for a while. Then I sneezed. "ow….." I said. Then I twitched, " Okay…….I wonder who's talking about me now?!" Then I groaned and just hopped of on the sink top. It was going to be a very long day. I was already sure of that fact. I really wished that I hadn't heard Sasuke. Because now I was almost positive that he was pissed at me. Oh well……couldn't be helped I guess.

I met up with the rest of my group at the picnic table as usual. They all seemed quieter the usual. Good. I sat down on the ground and hugged my knee's to my chest looking over the top of them. " What are we doing today…" I whispered. Deidara sighed then said, " We're going to do rock climbing." He then grabbed me and Saskue by the arms and looked at both of us. " Will you two just apologize already?! You're making everyone else be down and upset." We both just stared at him, then I said, " What do you mean? Neither of us have done anything yet today, we're just tired." I lied. Deidara huffed then let both of us go. " Fine. But at least stop acting like your parents both died." We both nodded.

I groaned then we all hopped into Deidara's truck, yes we were seriously going rock climbing. At least I'd be able to focus on something besides Sasuke if we were doing that. I sighed and stared out the window then muttered, " It's not too late, it's never too late….." then I put my fist against my forehead and my face crumpled. I was ready to burst into tears, but I couldn't let him know he had this affect on me. Stupid jerk…..oh well. I leaned on the seat in front of me and put my hands on the sides. Sasuke was sitting in front of me, he was resting his head on my hand. I looked up and looked around the seat. He was asleep. I smirked and then frowned, if only he could be nice when he was awake.

I sighed, this was hopeless. Soon I fell asleep as well. It was about an hour before we finally reached where we were going. I woke up slowly and looked up to see Sasuke still asleep.


	7. The Rock Wall, Chicken Out Or Not Pt2

I poked the moron in the head and said, " Wake up you lazy idiot..." he stirred then said, " What?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head. " I said we're here." He looked out the window an said, " Oh...okay. Thanks." I nodded and slowly unbuckled the clasp of my seat-belt. I put my hands on my head and then slowly rocked back and forth. I hated heights...they were my one, and only fear. And you wanna know why? Because when I was 5 I was doing a little miniature rock climb for a friends birthday party, and I fell and broke my arm. It sucked.

I sighed as I climbed out of the car, with some persuasion from my...ahem...conscious. I glared at the building where we would be doing this as we neared it. I didn't want to do this, I didn't want to do this I did- my thoughts were cut short as Sasuke spoke, " No afraid of heights are ya?" he asked. "Pfft." I snorted, " You wish." right as I said that I thought, ' What are you talking about!? They freak you out, you have dreams when you fall off of a two foot tall table and you die! What's wrong with you!?" I sighed as I followed the onyx haired boy inside. This was going to be a very, very long day.

As we walked inside the blast of cool air-conditioning surprised me. " Wow..." I said breathlessly, unaware of how miserable I'd been in the car. Deidara nudged me, " Have a little pity on the car huh?" he said jokingly. I rolled my eyes at him and slid further towards the counter. Deidara stepped up with the other boys and said, " We'll need 8 pairs of shoes and some chalk. You guys are pretty close to the same size it looks like...we'll need 10's" he said. The man at the counter came back with 8 pairs of shoes in the size 10. We all looked at each other then found a table quickly. It looked like most of the boys were excited about this. I on the other hand...as I'm sure you'd guessed...was dreading it. I sighed as I put on my shoes and clapped some dry chalk onto my sweaty palms.

I stared at the wall as I was strapped in. Sasuke was being strapped in next to me. " So...race you to the top?" he asked challenging me. I glared as if this wouldn't be hard enough for me!! I snorted and sucked in all my courage, " You're on." I said. He smirked, " Well...this'll be easy." I glared at the men started to pull on our cords indicating we could start to climb. I started as fast as I could and it looked like Sasuke was too. I was about half way up, and he was equal to my speed. But then, much to my surprise, he did something that looked like jumping to get to a higher grip. I took a deep breath a tried to do the same. But I lost my grip, and slipped. Suddenly I was falling, and it didn't seem that scary at first. But when I looked down I realized how wrong I was. I hadn't realized how high up I was until now.

But what made it worse was the excruciating pain when they pulled on the cord to stop my fall. It wretched into my back and heaved my upwards chafing where ever they'd put the harness. I cried out in pain as it dug into my skin. Suddenly Sasuke looked down and all the other boys were staring at me as well, including Deidara. He ran up to the man holding my cord, " WHAT HAPPENED!?" he barked. The man was stunned himself. " She started falling...so I pulled on the cord to stop her, just like I'd do for anyone else...I don't know what happened." he spoke quietly. It was only then, when I put down my hand to feel my wounded limbs, that I saw the small amount of red liquid, being absorbed through my clothing.


	8. The Hospital

**Sakura: Welcome to the next chapter! This time your getting some commentary from the characters.**

**Sasuke: groans**

**Naruto:...Teme isn't having fun with this scene. He keeps freaking out that it's real. snickers**

**Sakrua: trying not to laugh**

**Sasuke: Bite me baka...**

**Naruto: --'**

**Sakura: XD**

**Sasuke: X(**

**Author: Ahem...moving on...**

**Sakura: Oh yea! Well anyway, this part has been really fun, even though I do have problems with heights...The hospital part was interesting. The nurses weren't put in, but they were really nice about getting us all set up!**

**Sasuke: Speak for yourself...**

**Naruto: You scared them all when they started talking to Sakura!! You even made one cry! So you should have been nicer.**

**Sakura: sighs Anyway, enjoy this chapter!! **

**Sakura breathed heavily as they quickly took her to the hospital, they had no idea what had happened. Deidara and Sasuke were right by her side. She smiled sheepishly and hoped the reassure them. Sasuke glared at her hand then grabbed it and said, " Don't die on us you baka." Sakura glared and managed to mutter, " S-Shut u-u-up..." ****Sasuke smirked sadly at the cherry-blossom as they took her away to examine her. All of the boys stared after her and Sasuke and Deidara stood there hard-faced.**

**They all went to the waiting room, nervous and confused. In the other room the doctors examined Sakura. Apparently the man had pull just a bit too hard, the harness had dug into her flesh at least an inch and she was bleeding severely. They quickly put her under anesthesia, and began to sew up her wound. Well...if you wanted to call it that. **

**When Sakura awoke she was in a white room. It was too white...she felt like she was in an insane asylum only without the straight jacket and rubber walls. She groaned and prepared to throw her legs over the side of the bed to get away. That plan failed miserably when stabbing pain spread from her thighs all the way through the rest of her legs. She gasped in pain and bit her lip harder then necessary. Deidara ran over and grabbed her, turns out he'd been just outside the door so he could explain what had happened.**

**Sakura tried to glare up at him and failed, it was quite pathetic really. " What...happened." she said tiredly. Deidara led her back her to her bed and then explained. She groaned and said, " This is why I don't do stuff like that because I **_**want**_** to..." she muttered. She heard him chuckle faintly and she sighed, exasperated. She had no idea how to deal with men. Not even her own dad.**

**She sat up again then noticed the other boys crowded at the door, she rolled her eyes, " Are you coming in or not?" she asked tiredly. They all looked at each other and stumbled in clumsily. She giggled a bit. Haku was the first at her side, " Are you alright? Do you feel okay? You're not going to sue the place are you?" the questions all stumbled out of his mouth quickly. Sakura laughed, " Of course not! It was an honest accident." Haku sighed in relief. He'd obviously been expecting worse.**

**Sakura then looked around the room, they all looked genuinely concerned for her well being, "God...you guys are gonna make me feel bad. I thought you didn't care..." she said.** **They all laughed quietly, " Of course we care! But we're guys we don't show it!" one of them said. Sakura smiled. Her thoughts wondered and she began to think of Naruto and her other friends back at home...how many days had she been here? She tried to remember. Oh my gosh!! She'd already been there 10 days, she only had four more left!!**

**No matter how home sick she was there was no way she wanted to leave all of her friends!! She looked sadly at her hands folded in her lap, and she cried silently, " What's wrong!?" Haku said, " Are you in pain!? Do we need to get the nurse?" Sakura looked up and said, " No, no I'm okay...I'm just sad that I'll have to leave soon..." she whispered.**

**The guys all looked at each other and Sasuke then said, "That's right...we've only got four days left...well closer to three. We've been here all day." It was only then that Sakura looked out the window, it was growing dark. She bit her lip and said, " Sorry I ruined your day guys..." They all laughed, " You didn't ruin anything!" One said. Sakura smiled, " Thanks..." she said.**

**She then looked at Sasuke. He was staring at her intensely. He looked ready to jump in front of a bullet if he needed to. She giggled quietly to herself. He twitched and then sighed. All the guys looked at him and he pretended to yawn. They all looked at each other and as if on qu they all yawned. Sakura laughed and said, " Get back to camp guys!!" They looked at her and said, " You're coming too, the doctor said you could leave as long as you don't strain yourself." Deidara said.**

**Sakura rolled her eyes, " I might die then." she joked. They all laughed. But it was probably true. So they soon got her out of the hospital and drove back to the camp. It was about and hour drive so they'd have plenty of time to talk. Little did she know...Sasuke had some strong things to talk about...**

**A/N: Hope you like it! I'm trying to stay up to date, but God school is keeping me busy!! Review!!**


	9. The Ride Back

As I sat in my seat Sasuke turned back to face me. We were the the only two in the back. Most of the other guys had crowed into the front so they could get some air conditioning. I looked up at him tiredly, " Yea?" I asked quietly. He looked at me, and I suddenly felt self-concious under his gaze. What was wrong with me?! This was the guy I'd drooled over and then got my heart broken by, the one who'd hurt some of my best friends when he'd run off with a group of older kids and gotten drunk and high, and who knows what else because some pedophile told them it would be okay!! I stared at the floor of the van and picked at the hem of my shorts. Sasuke took a deep breath and then said, " Do you know how worried all of us were?"

I looked up and blushed and the close proximity, " no…" I murmured. Sasuke sighed, " Well half of us were about ready to stomp into the ER just to check on you." I stopped a moment to try to picture this. I giggled. Sasuke twitched then said, " What's so funny!?" I smiled to myself, " Nothing….just imagining how funny it would be if you guys got kicked out of the hospital. Then you would die of worry…" I said. Sasuke snorted and said, " Like I'd be so irrational…." I rolled my eyes, " You would be and you know it…" I muttered.

I flinched as we suddenly went through a pot hole in the road, and gasped as the would strained. Sasuke looked worried, " Are you okay?" he said. I looked up one eye still closed tightly, trying to compose myself. " Yea, I'm fine!" I said fake happiness oozing from my words. Sasuke glared at me then it seemed it was going to explode, " Why do you always try to act so tough!? We know you're in pain so why don't you just let down that stupid wall for once!? We're not going to make fun of you if you cry or scream or who knows what else!! We're more worried about you being happy, and being safe okay!? Why can't you understand that!?" he snapped.

I drew back in surprise, " W-what?" I stuttered. Sasuke looked about to scream, " Never mind…" he muttered then turned back around and pulled head-phones on over his ears. I stared at him in shock. This was the boy, the cold-hearted Uchiha……the one who wasn't supposed to care about me! Was the world turning upside down!? I put my head in between my knees and cried, for the first time since he'd left, I cried……

We weren't even half way back to camp yet and I felt like dying. Suddenly the van haulted to a stop and Deidara and a few other boys jumped out. We were at a gas station. I smiled and decided to grab something to eat or drink…and mainly to got to the bathroom to wash off my face. As I got ready to climb out Sasuke pulled my aside, his finger brushed against my cheek capturing a lost tear. I blushed and pulled away before I was forced to look him in the eye. I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I stared at myself in the mirror. What was I becoming? I was never going to go back to the girl I was at 12, I would make sure of that!

My hair was dishelved and my eyes were red and bloodshot. I sighed and combing my fingers through my crumpled hair to smooth it. Then I pulled a hair-band out of my pocket and tied it into a pony tail. I turned on the water and splashed the cold water against my fact at least 10 times before I decided my face probably looked about as good as it was going to get. I sighed and then dried off my face and went back to the van.

I sat in my original spot and put my head in between my knees again, but this time it was just because I was getting tired. Suddenly I felt someone sit beside me. I looked up and there was Sasuke, sitting next to me and handing me an ice-cream bar. Wait…..what!? I sat up and rubbed my eyes, " What do I need ice-cream for?" I asked perplexed. He shrugged, " You were crying and you haven't had anything to eat since breakfast, and you didn't eat very much then anyway." He said. I stared at him then took the ice-cream and bit into it. It was surprisingly good.

I tood another bite, and another until it was gone. Then I wiped my mouth, " Thanks…" I siad quietly. He yawned, " No problem…you know Naruto would kill me if he found out I didn't take care of you when we got back." I twitched. Idiot….

I put my head back on the seat and suddenly there was music playing in my ears. I looked at Sasuke who was messing with his iPod, obviously trying to remember what music I liked. I smiled then took the small comtraption from him. I flipped through a few things before I found Three Days Grace. Then I handed it back to him. He looked at what I was listening to then nodded, folding his arms over his chest. I turned on the side light by my seat and then pulled out my note-book and wrote,

So what's up?

Sasuke looked at me then back at the notebook. He held out his hand for the pencil, I handed it to him.

Nothing much...just hoping that you're going to be okay and not give us another heart attack…that's all.

Haha…

I'm being serious…

Oh….I'm sorry…

It's okay…I don't take it personally…but I'm sure the other guys would. Especially your stupid blonde boyfriend…

He's not my boyfriend…not even close…grumbles you

What ever you say…I still think HE likes YOU…

Really?

No I'm just joking so you'll start crying again. Yes I'm serious. As serious as I can be anyway…which is probably pretty serious…

Funny. But I'm pretty sure I knew that already. Don't you think?

Haha…your such a pain…I hope YOU know that…because if you don't you're going to give me a heartattack…

I smiled at the last thing he wrote, though I doubted I could give him a heart attack. I tried to think of something else to write to him…while I though I looked at his hand writing. I really liked how it looked on the paper in my note-book.

(A/N:if you can't tell, their convo, was supposed to be in different fonts for each of them.)

I really like your hand-writing.

Really? I hate it…

Why? It's really cool. I wish I had that hand-writing!

Well that's kind of weird…I've always liked your hand-writing too. How strange…

I'm always glad to help! Though…you do write kind of small…

You want to see what it looks like when I write big? It looks really stupid…

Sure!

See? It looks stupid and it looks all jumbled together…

Yea…let's stick to writing small…

Told you it looked weird…well…now what do we talk about? I'm tired of talking about serious stuff, we've had enough of that for one day, I think anyway.

I second that…but I don't know…..um….what're you going to do after camp's done with?

Don't really know…hang around my house a lot probably. Come bother you and Naruto a lot too…

That'll be nice, you never talk to me school…

Not for lack of trying…I just figured you didn't want to be mobbed by rabid fangirls asking you why I was talking to you. That's all…

You're right….that would get extremely annoying…

You have no idea…

You should start dressin like Naruto or Lee, I'm sure they'd leave you alone then! 

Uh…thanks but, no thanks to that offer. Naruto's clothes are too bright and I DON'T wear spandex…

It was worth a try… '

I smiled to myself as I passed the notebook back to Sasuke. He seemed to be having fun talking to me too. Then I stopped when I heard a song come on. I turned up the volume and listened, sure enough. It was Vienna Teng. I paused the iPod and waited for his response…

Yea…sure it w- what's wrong?

Nothing just…you've got Vienna Teng on here.

Oh…that. Yea I think she's a beautiful singer. One of my favorites by her is "What ever You Want"

Really?? Me too!

Cool. I don't remember who told me about her. I think it was from Naruto…believe it or not.

I could believe that…

The first time he told me about her…I thought he was suggesting it because Hinata had told him about her. But no, I asked Hinata and she said that he'd just told her earlier the same day he'd told he. I was surprised beyond belief. But none the less, I looked her up and she was actually an amazing singer…

Cool…so now what do we talk about? We've only got about 20 min left it looks like…

I don't know. But you look like you're getting tired…

You caught me…' can we keep talking later? Maybe I'll be more awake and we can talk the cabin…

That'll be fine…go to sleep now…

I smiled as I lay back against the seat, after putting my note-book into my bag. I was surprised when Sasuke pulled me against him and rested his chin against my head. I was glad it was dark…he couldn't see me blush that way. He then whispered, " Sleep tight…Sakura…"

A/N: This chapter was so much fun to write!! Although…the only reason I got to write it was because I was sick again…..ugh. Anyway. I had such fun writing this and I hope this is longer then the last few chapters I've written. They only have three days left!! What will happen next? You'll just have to read to find out!! Review please!!


	10. Only Three More Days

When I first awoke Sasuke was carrying me bridal style into our cabin. I blushed lightly in the dark….but the sun was starting to rise. I sighed and snuggled into his chest. As we walked into the cabin he set me on my bunk and pulled my blanket up around me, after he took my sneakers off of course. What a dork….I thought we weren't friends? I guess camp can change a lot…

I stretched and buried my head in my pillow as I pulled my knees up to my chest. I quickly fell into a deep sleep. But strangely enough I knew that his head was resting against the side of my bunk…just in case. When I dreamt, I dreamt of us….he asked me to dance at the end of camp. And then he kissed me…I shot awake. I was red, I was sure, I brushed my hair out of my face and then wrapped my arms around my legs, who was I kidding? As soon as camp was over he'd probably just ignore me again….yea. That was exactly what was going to happen. Then I spied a note taped neatly to the side of my bunk. It read:

Hey…We went to breakfast, it's about 8:00. The clock is on the floor by your bed…don't' know when you'll wake up. We'll come back to get you before we go out.

Sasuke

I smiled. He was such a gentle-man. But I knew it probably wouldn't last. I got out of bed and grabbed the clock. It was only 8:15, they'd just left a bit ago, I could probably still make it to breakfast. I changed into a pair of short brown shorts, and a t-shirt with my base-ball cap. I slipped on my sneakers and set off to the main building. When I reached it no one was there. Had I misread the clock?? I looked down at my watch which I'd just put on, no….it's was 8:17 now…I looked at the building confused.

Suddenly someone was behind me, "Should you be up yet?" they asked concerned. I blinked, "Haku??" I asked. "Yes??" was the reply. I turned around, "Haku? Where IS everyone??" I asked him confused. Haku nodded, "Ah, yes. Well….they all decided to go into town to get breakfast today. Sasuke asked me to stay just incase you woke up." I blushed. Haku rolled his eyes, "You're so weird Sakura." He said. Then he walked off towards the cabin, "c'mon!" he said. I followed quickly. When we were back at the cabin he said, "They won't be back for at least an hour, go back to sleep." I nodded wearily. Where did my energy go??

I lay down and then, tucked neatly under my pillow I saw a note, " Haku, could you go get me some water??" I asked. He nodded. Then I read the note. It said:

Dear Sakura,

This is Sasuke. (I'm sure you already guessed from the bad handwriting ) Anyway. I'm sorry that I sort of blew up at you yesterday in the van, but you really do need to keep down that wall of yours. You're with friends, there's no need for you to have it up anyway. Well…I don't know how to say this but…I think that I might…I think that Deidara likes you. Weird huh? And I'm saying it now, I don't care if you like him, he's too old for you. pretends to stare 

at an old man Well…I'm not sure what else to say. Oh, and we went to town to eat this morning. I'm guessing that if your reading this that Haku might have already told you…but it was worth telling you anyway right? Well…guess we'll see you when we get back.

Love

Your Friend,

Sasuke

I looked at the note….weird. Then I sparked an idea. Okay…I'll just have to reply to this note!! I smiled and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pencil…Haku still hadn't gotten back. Weird….

Dear Sasuke,

Thank you for the nice note, (this is Sakura btw. My handwriting is worse…XP) well I do appreciate your apology. I'll try to work on that wall thing, half the time I don't even mean to put to stupid thing up!! GRRR!! smacks self in the head But anyway, it just kinda sticks there. What were you going to say that you had crossed out?? I'll get it out of you eventually!! pokes you EW!! You think he likes me?? He's kinda old for me… ick…And on a final note…reply when you get this!! 

Your Friend,

Sakura

P.S. Why did you put 'Love' then cross it out?

I smiled, then folded up the little note and stuck it under his pillow. He slept on the bunk above me. Then I lay back down and pushed off my shoes. I quickly fell back asleep as Haku walked back in carrying a glass of water and muttering, "Now what do I do with it? She can't drink it while she's asleep!!" I smiled as I drifted off.

I don't know how long I'd been asleep but as I started to wake up I heard, "When do you think she's gonna wake up?" I think that was Deidara. Then I heard Sasuke, "Just let her sleep, after yesterday she deserves it." I smiled then sat up, "Stop whining." I said, "I'm awake." Everyone laughed as I said that, because as I tried to get up I just about fell over. "Ow…" I muttered. Then I spied another note under my pillow. I stared at it then snatched it quickly. It read:

Dear Sakura,

You'd laugh at me if I told you what I was going to write. I just know you would. (I still think that my hand-writing is worse) but anyway. I do appreciate you writing back, and yes I'll being keeping an eye on your "wall"

Your Friend,

Sasuke

P.S. I can't tell you… 

I laughed, he was dork sometimes. I yawned and stretched slowly getting up the bed. I couldn't believe that there were three days left. I sighed, "Hey…isn't anyone gonna say hello?" I mumbled. They all laughed and I snorted pretending to be very offended. They all just smiled at me, "Well what are we doing today?!" I asked excitedly as I slipped into my sneakers. They all looked at each other. "Well….the last few days are actually free days remember?" Deidara asked. I stared at him, "Oh my gosh!! That's right!!" I said.

I bit my lip, what the heck was I going to do?? I smiled, I could take a lot of pictures!! I got up and grabbed my camera, I still had two memory cards to fill up. "Okay guys, line up. I need a group picture." They all groaned, "Hey! I didn't ask for an opinion, now get in a group!" they all rolled their eyes, but they did line up. I got some good pictures. Most of them involved goofy faces but it was better than nothing right? "Okay, well I'm off to take more beautiful pictures!" I said as I walked out of the cabin.

Much to my surprise Sasuke followed after me, "Can I help you?" I asked confused. He looked at me and shrugged, "Wanted to see what you're going to take pictures of." He said blankly. I rolled my eyes. What a weirdo…As I walked along we talked. He managed to get the camera from me and took a few pictures of me. Once I got it back I told him to lean in next to me. He raised an eyebrow, "Don't give me that mister, I want another picture." I said. He smiled and got up next to me. I snapped two pictures. In one picture we had normal faces, in the other we were both making funny faces. I smiled at him, he smiled back.

Suddenly he asked if he could use the camera. I looked at him then gave it two him, "Stand over by that tree." He said as if I were a model. I rolled my eyes at him but went and stood by the tree smiling. Soon he'd taken almost 50 pictures. I grinned, "Okay, let's go take a picture of something that's actually pretty shall we?" I asked him. "You're so modest." He said. Then he leaned in, slowly and…………..?

A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!  I have been soooooo busy. I hope that you guys like this chapter and don't' forget to review please!! 


	11. It's Almost Over

Sasuke leaned in slowly and looked at Sakura seriously, "Sakura?" he asked. Sakura blushed crimson and stuttered, "Y-yes?" Sasuke leaned closer, "You've…..got a bug in your hair." Sakura screamed and started swatting at her hair, "GOD YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS!!" she screamed. Sasuke was trying not to laugh as he held his stomach and covered his mouth with his hand. Sakura then began chasing him, "Sasuke, I'm so gonna kill you!!" she yelled as she pulled off her shoe and threw it at him. It hit him flat in the back of the head and he fell on his face, "ow…." He mumbled into the dirt. Sakura hopped over and reclaimed her shoe, plopping down next to him to put it on.

She sighed, "You're a pain you know that?" she said. Sasuke was now sitting up and spitting dirt out of his mouth, "No…" he muttered. Sasuke smacked him playfully, "You're such a dork…" she said happily. Then she hopped up and stretched, "So what are we supposed to do today?" she asked. Sasuke looked up at her, "It's the second to last day, we get free time remember?" he said. Sakura stared at him in shock, crap!! How was there only two days left!? She fell over and groaned, "You keep forgetting there're only a few more days don't you?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura glared at him, "Well duh….the day I spent at the hospital seems like it wasn't a day at camp." She muttered. Sasuke leaned on one elbow and looked at her, "You're a really confusing person you know that?" he asked. Sakura stared at him blankly then said, "Huh?" Sasuke got a sweat-drop and just about fell over, "You know what….I give up on you…." He said hopelessly. Sakura smiled, "Good to know!!" she said happily as she got up again.

"Well wanna go play soccer?" she asked him. Sasuke hopped up as well and brushed himself off, "Sure why not?" he said. Sakura put her finger on her chin, "Because I'm gonna kick your butt?" she said as she started to run off. Sasuke twitched, "You're gonna regret that comment!' he said as he took off after her. Sakura got to the cabin before him and closed the door just as he got there. He ran straight into it. There was a loud THUD as he fell; she opened the door and saw him on the ground with a bloody nose, "Are you okay?" she asked peaking around the corner.

Sasuke looked up holding his nose, "I'm going to kick your butt…" he muttered as he stomped into the cabin to try to stop the blood flow from his injured nose. Sakura tried not to laugh as she rummaged through her things to find her soccer ball. She walked into the bathroom and leaned against the door when Sasuke threw his bloody shirt at her, it hit her square in the face. "EW! WHAT THE HELL!?" she screamed. Sasuke smirked as he walked passed her, "That's pay-back for the nose." He said.

She twitched, "You're a sick individual you know that?" she muttered as she wiped off her face on her sleeve. Sasuke walked over and grabbed the ball from her, "Well are we gonna play or not?" he said as he started to walk out of the cabin. Sakura sighed loudly and followed after him, "I thought the saying was 'ladies first'." She muttered as she walked next to him. He smirked, "Who said that applies to you? You're the farthest thing from a lady I've ever heard of." Sakura groaned, "Argh!" then she grabbed the ball and started running again.

Sasuke sighed and ran after her, "You're really immature you know that?" he said laughing. Sakura turned to look at him while she ran, "Nope!" she said.

She smiled as they began to play, she was happy to finally be able to have a conversation with him without him reminding her of how love-sick she was when she was twelve. She laughed as she kicked the ball and it went straight passed him and into the "goal".

Before she knew it, it was time to pack in for dinner. She smiled as she bounced the soccer ball on her knee as they headed to the main building. She stretched as they sat at the table. Haku looked like he was ready to die, "What have you been doing Haku?" Sakura asked. He huffed, "Playing…..freaking….football…" he managed to say. Sakura burst out laughing as she looked at him again, he looked like a broken down doll.

Haku glared at her, "Go away…" he muttered as he draped his arm over his face. Sakura giggled again. Soon their table was called and they went and got in line. Sakura grabbed what she wanted and walked slowly back to the table, it had been a long day. She couldn't believe it was almost over!! How could tomorrow be the last day? She sighed sadly and messed with the food on her plate absentmindedly. Sasuke poked her with his fork and said, "Hey what's wrong?" Sakura looked up startled. "Huh?!" she gasped. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Oh…nothing sorry. Just spacing out." She mumbled. They all shrugged and went back to eating. Sakura smiled sadly then leaned back in her chair and……fell over.

"OW!! THAT FREAKING HURT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone in the room burst out laughing. Even Sasuke was having a hard time containing himself, "That was great!" Haku snorted. Sakura threw her pizza at him and it splattered across his face. Her whole table burst into another round of laughter, this time at Haku's expense. Suddenly everyone stopped laughing when Deidara appeared, "What are you all laughing at!?" he snapped. Everyone swallowed nervously.

Then Sakura dead-panned, "Nothing really, we're all just trying to debate whether you're a transvestite or not." She said with a completely blank face. Deidara just about wet himself when she said that, "Sakura…you're going to be a comedian when you grow up. Mark my words…." He blubbered. Sakura smiled widely, "Glad to know I can be of service." She said happily. Then they all headed back to the cabin.


	12. May I Have This Dance?

Sakura had just finished dressing in her boxers and baggy t-shirt when she climbed in to bed. But sleep didn't come right away, especially since a loud, 'thump' banged right next to her bunk. She groaned and rolled over shining the light out the window. She screamed when she saw two blood-red eyes staring back at her. She almost flipped out or her bunk. That would've been very bad considering she was on the top. She quickly jumped down and pulled on her sneakers grabbing a bat one of the boys in her cabin had brought.

Speaking of the boys in her cabin….where were they? Her blood started to boil. She dropped the bat, threw off her sneakers and crawled into bed. But not before screaming, "YOU'RE ALL ASS-HOLES!!" then she flopped into her bed and pulled her pillow over her head. She groaned loudly as she heard hysterical laughter from outside. She sighed and flipped over. Only this time she saw a head with a shoe on top of it, and the owner of the shoe screaming, "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Sakura quickly put on her shoes again and ran outside, tripping on her way out the door of course. As she rounded the corner she saw Sasuke, of all people, stomping on Deidara's head. Sakura smiled as she looked at them, "Sasuke, don't kill him." She said softly. Sasuke looked up at her surprised; "Sorry did I wake you up?" was the first thing out of his mouth. Sakura laughed, "I was already up." She said.

Sasuke twitched then stomped harder on Deidara's head. Sakura walked over and flicked him saying, "Okay, seriously cut it out." She said. Then she grabbed his hand and started to walk with him. "You didn't need to do that you know." She said as she walked with him. Sasuke grunted something incoherent. Sakura rolled her eyes then said, "Well what's up? You usually wouldn't have come to my defense like that." Sasuke grunted again and Sakura groaned giving up.

Sasuke suddenly laced his fingers with hers and looked away blushing. Sakura looked at him confused, "Uh…Sasuke what are you doing?" she asked quietly. Sasuke again didn't answer. He was getting very good at that.

Instead of asking any more questions Sakura stayed quiet and leaned on him for a little while. It was nice to have a quiet moment for once, she usually didn't get them. Especially not at home, not with Naruto there. She smiled at that thought. They dope was probably going to quiz her on her camp when she got back. Suddenly she was being dragged back to the cabin and thrown up onto her own bunk, without even realizing it.

The next morning when she woke up, Sakura groaned. Her head really hurt…maybe it was from all the screaming she'd done last night? Yea…that might have been it. She got up and grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt to change into when she got to the bathroom. She yawned as she slowly brushed her teeth with no enthusiasm what-so-ever. When she walked out all the guys were there waiting. She 

blinked, "What's wrong?" she asked concerned. One of them shook their head's, "Nothing's wrong….we just wanted to apologize."

Sakura smiled, "Really. You don't have to, I don't really mind." She said laughing. Then she walked passed them to the main building, "See you guys at breakfast!" she said happily. Haku sighed, "She's a pretty cool girl huh?" he asked. All the guys in the cabin sighed too, "Yea…" they said dreamily. When Sakura reached the main building Sasuke was leaning against a wall waiting for her. "Hey." He said happily. Sakura smiled, "Hi!"

As they walked inside she whispered, "What was last night all about?" she asked. Sasuke groaned, "It was nothing okay?" he muttered. Sakura groaned too, he was hopeless…..

Soon the end of the day had rolled around and it was time for the end of camp dance. Sakura thought it was a little weird that they had a dance but whatever! She skipped back to the cabin to change into her dress.

A/N: To those of you who do not remember the dress, I have a description in the first or second chapt. I don't remember which…--' sorry.

Sakura waltzed into the room happily and spun around her cabin mates, "What do you think?" she asked curious of their opinions. Their jaws all dropped, "You look really nice." Haku said blushing like a maniac. Sakura cocked her head to one side, "It's just a sun dress. It's not like this is a royal ball, sheesh guys. Loosen up!" she said shaking their shoulders. They all laughed and shook her back.

Sakura smiled as she wandered the dance floor looking for her long lost friend. Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see Sasuke standing there, "Looking for me?" he asked. Sakura snorted, "No…I'm looking for Ino. Gosh." She said. Sasuke sighed in mock agony, "Well…if you don't want to be seen with me I understand." He said pretending to trudge away.

Sakura laughed and grabbed his arm, "Of course I don't mind being seen with you, you goof-ball." She said Sasuke smiled, "You want to dance?" he asked. Sakura smiled softly, "I'd like that." She said. So they slowly walked out to where couples were dancing and began to sway to the fast music. Suddenly it cut off and the slow music started in. Sakura turned fifteen shades of red as Sasuke took her hand and placed his other on her waist.

"S-Sasuke….I can't slow dance." She stuttered. Sasuke chuckled, "Then just follow my lead." He whispered.

Sakura blushed but did as she was told. Soon she found herself swaying to the calming music, and resting her head on his shoulder. She inhaled deeply, "Sasuke….?" She said softly. He nodded, "Hm?" She smiled and tried not to giggle, "You smell good." Sasuke laughed, "You're not planning on eating me are you?" he asked as they continued to dance. Sakura laughed, "Well….not yet anyway."

Then something Sakura wasn't expecting happened. Sasuke tilted her head up with his thumb and leaned in slowly, kissing her softly. Sakura just about fainted. Her whole body went limp and she had to lean into Sasuke just to keep her balance. Sasuke smiled and kissed her forehead, and then the dance was done….

A/N: Do not worry!! This is not the last chapter; I have one more to do. It'll be extremely short though. So sorry about that. But I hope you liked this one, and please review!!


	13. THE END

Sakura pulled into her own drive-way soon after dropping off Sasuke. As soon as she got out of her truck she was attacked by her friends. All of them were asking about her time at camp, was she going to go back? Blah, blah, blah. Sakura smiled and nodded, "Yea…I had a great time and I can't wait to go back." She said blushing.

THE END!! 

…or is it?

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this first part of the story!! I know, it was so short!! pulls out hair from roots I reallllllyyyy need to work on that!! So sorry about that, I have problems…but I'll probably be coming up with a sequel pretty soon. I need to come up with a plot for this one first. So that way I won't have such long times between chapters. Thanx!! Please review!!


End file.
